Daisuki desu!
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: Dino seorang pemuda kaya raya, bertemu dengan seorang pria jepang yang dapat memikat hati nya. untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin mengetahui siapa pria yang bernama "Hibari Kyouya"/ D18/ Dino X Hibari Kyouya/ Yaoi / enjoys minna :D


Title : Daisuki desu!

Author : Daehyun imnida

Genre : romance, maybe

Rating : T

Chapter : OneShoot

cast :

HIbari Kyouya (15)

Dino Cavallone (20)

and others

pairing : D18 COULPE

Disclaimer : mereka bukan milik saya tapi milik ** Amano Akira** , tapi cerita asli punya saya xd

Warning : BOY X BOY, ADA UNSUR GILA(?) NYA , CERITA DI LUAR KENORMALAN, ANEH ==V, jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kalian kurang paham, tolong gunakan otak kalian untuk mengerti maksudnya #plak, Tyops bertebaran. dan juga bahasa gaul (?) XD

notes: kalo ada cerita yang mirip sama saya, tolong kasih tau ya. biar aku beri tindakan terhadap ffku ini and

ini adalah imajinasiku, fanfic adalah menuangkan imajinasi kita jadi cerita di sini tidak nyata. ini hanya imajinasi dari otak saya yang ingin saya tuangkan ^^plak#

* * *

Chapter 1

We are meet in Park!"

* * *

Seorang pria jepang menginjak kan kakinya di sebuah perkotaan dengan gedung-gedung tua yang menjulang tinggi.

Pria itu dengan kesalnya melewati orang-orang asing itu. Kenapa ia kesal ? Karena mengingat tinggi nya 169 cm, ia seakan orang terpendek di italy ini. 'Cih herbivore' upatnya kesal di dalam hati nya.

_Orang-orang asing ? _

Benar, saat ini Hibari sedang berada di roma, italy. Mendapat penawaran dari sepupu nya Alaude, untuk kuliah di sana.

Tapi kalau kita ingat-ingat sifat Hibari yang tidak suka dipaksakan oleh orang lain, lain pula dengan alaude. Sepupu nya ini selalu punya cara agar Hibari mau mengikuti keinginan nya

* * *

**_" herbivore payah" _**

**_" Ulangi atau komikorosu ( I'll bite you to the death) " _**

**_" Kau payah, jika kau bukan payah lalu apa? Masa kau tidak mau menerima tawaran ini " _**

**_" Aku tidak tertarik " kata Hibari membuang muka tidak peduli. _**

**_" Tentu saja kau tidak peduli, karena kalau kau pergi kesana kau akan tersesat lalu menangis seperti bayi" ucapnya tanpa peduli ada aura hitan di sekitar ruangan Hibari itu. _**

**_" Pikirkan lah lagi apa yang ku katakan barusan. ini yang kau butuhkan. Jika kau butuh sesuatu kau tau harus bagaimana? " Katanya pergi meninggalkan Hibari di ruangan nya. _**

**_Karena Alaude tau kalau Hibari tidak akan menolak, ia merasa tidak harus memohon ala drama di tv untuk membujuk Hibari. Jika itu terjadi aku tidak dapat membayangkan nya ._**

* * *

Kembali lagi ke cerita. saat Hibari sedang berjalan menyusuri pasar di roma, entah kenapa ia merasa lapar.

Tentu saja karena butuh perjalanan 7 jam bisa sampai di roma. Belum lagi penghuni bandara di jepang yang padat yang membuatnya ingin membunuh mereka satu-persatu, ah lupakan perkataan terakhir .

Pokoknya yang ia butuhkan makanan sebelum mencari tempat tinggal nya nanti. Sambil membawa koper nya, ia berjalan di salah satu toko yang menyediakan sebuah makan. Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi ia mengunjunginya, memilih-milih makanan yang akan ia makan. Karena ia tidak suka manis, makanya ia memilih kue rasa tiramissu Dan beruntungnya Hibari karena tempat ini juga menyediakan tempat untuk bersantai-santai, jadi ia bisa beristirahatkan diri untuk meneruskan perjalanan nya. Setelah itu Langsung saja Hibari menuju mesin kasir dan menaruh makanan nya di sana untuk membayarnya dia juga tidak lupa memesan minuman kopi expresso.

"Ada lagi yang lain?" ( Dalam bahasa italy) yang di balas Hibari dengan menggelengkan kepala nya.

mengerti tanda dari Hibari, orang itu langsung membungkusnya dan setelah itu memberikan bungkusan tiramissu dan minuman expresso.

Hibari mengeluarkan uang nya yang tentu saja mata uang roma lalu memberikan nya kepada penjaga kasir itu.

Hibari pergi memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela agar ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di roma.

Baru beberapa menit ia duduk menikmati makanan nya, ia meronggah saku celananya lalu mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang

_**To: Alaude- nii **_

_**From : Hibari **_

_**Berikan aku alamat tempat tinggal ku. **_

Begitulah isi pesan nya. Harusnya kan ia mengisi pesan ' aku sudah sampai di roma, tempat ini indah ya' atau ' aku sampai di roma ^o^' oh, sampai mati pun Hibari tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata menggelikan itu, mengingatnya saja membuat Hibari merinding.

15 menit sudah berlalu tapi Hibari enggan untuk meninggal kan tempat ini, mungkin ia masih menikmati pemandangan kota roma ini tapi mengingat ia belum menemukan tempat tinggal nya ia meninggalkan kursi nya tapi bukan nya keluar, ia justru memesan minuman kopi espresso lagi.

* * *

Sebelum dia Keluar dari tempat tadi ia merongga sakunya untuk melihat balasan dari Alaude untuk menanyakan alamat yang ada di pesan itu. Setelah ia mengerti dan mencatat jalanan nya, Hibari menaruh ponselnya di saku baju nya dan menyeret koper nya menuju alamat yang tertulis di ponsel nya.

Berjalan sesuai dengan petunjuk di kertas yang penjaga kasir itu buat, Hibari terus melangkah kan kakinya dan juga menyeret kopernya.

Melihat kembali kertas petunjuk itu, di situ tergambar sebuah lingkaran, sebut saja itu adalah sebuah kolam air manjur yang lumayan besar.

Kerumunan orang di taman membuat Hibari tidak tahan melihatnya. Karena ia benci keramaian ia memutuskan untuk melangkah kan kaki nya dengan cepat agar ia bener-benar cepat samapi ke tempat ia tujuan nya, _namun..._

" Hoi hati- hati, jika kau terlalu cepat berjalan kau akan menginjak burung itu! " Kata seseorang yang tentu saja menggunakan bahasa italy nya.

Tapi terlambat, karena Hibari masih belum memahami bahasa asing itu, ia tetap berjalan cepat. Ia merasakan sesuatu di kaki nya sepertinya Hibari menginjak sesuatu yang halus namun bertulang, tunggu..

"!"

Ia menginjal sayap burung! Apa yang ia lakukan,? Mungkin orang itu memperingati Hibari agar tidak berjalan dengan cepat. Oh, untung saja Hibird tidak di sini, kalau tidak ia tidak tau apa burung itu akan menatap Hibari dengan horor.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, tuan ?" Tanya orang itu.

rambut pirang acak-acakan yang di kuncir setengah, mata hazel, Kaos bertulisan 'Go To Hell' dengan tengkorak menghiasi tulisan itu dan warna hitam berlengan panjang di gulung nya, celana jeans panjang, sepatu ceats hitam. Apa dia mengikuti style ?

"Hn, herbivore" ucap Hibari pelan.

Jangan kalian pikir Hibari meninggalkan burung yang ia injak. Tentu saja tidak, ia mengambilanya dan berjalan ke tempat air mancur tersebut.

Sedangkan orang yang kita sebutkan ciri-cirinya di atas? Oh ia hanya melihat Hibari berjalan, melongo huh ?

Orang itu mengikuti Hibari yang sedang melihat luka burung itu lalu mengambil duduk di sebelahnya sambil melihat apa yang di lakukan Hibari.

Orang itu melihat tindakan Hibari. karena ia melihat keterampilan Hibari dalam membalut luka burung itu. Sangat rapih! Lalu orang itu menatap Hibari yang memberikan burung itu kepadanya .

Orang itu mengambilnya. saat mengambilnya Hibari langsung saja mengambil koper nya dan langsung pergi

" Hei tunggu! " Teriak orang itu yang masih memegang burung dara, namun percuma karena di panggil dengan menggunakan bahasa italy pun Hibari tidak akan menjawab ataupun menolehkan kepala nya.

" Orang asing yah ? " Tanya nya pada diri sendiri. Seperti ada dorongan orang itu berlari menghampiri Hibari lalu memegang lengan Hibari.

Hibari menolehkan kepalanya kepada orang yang menari lengan nya, dengan mata tajam yang menusuk nya orang itu tau kalau tangan yang ia pegang ingin membunuhnya. Namun tidak tau malaikat(?) Dari mana Orang itu bertanya

" Kau orang asing ya ? " Tanya nya dengan bahasa yang membuat Hibari tanpa kesal! Tidak bisakah ia memakai bahasa yang ia pahami, jepang?

Hibari menarik paksa tangan nya "cih, shut up herbivore!" dengan gaya bicara Hibari, orang itu mulai berpikir kalau orang di depan nya memang orang asing.

" Ah, kau orang jepang ya ? Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau " kata nya menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, membuat Hibari kaget. 'Jadi herbivore ini bisa bahasa jepang?!' Aura nya sangat menakutkan saat Hibari membatin membuat orang itu merinding ketakutan tetapi ia tidak melarikan diri hanya karena aura seperti ini.

" Perkenalkan aku Dino Cavallone, terima kasih sudah merawat luka burung ini " kata orang itu atau kita panggil saja Dino tersenyum ceria nya sambil menunjukan buruny dara di tangan nya.

'Seharusnya kau menggunakan bahasa itu dari tadi!' Kata batin Hibari yang cukup kaget ternyata Dino bisa bahasa jepang.

"Hn, aku tidak tanya nama mu" katanya membuang mukanya. Sebelum ia ingin meninggalkan 'orang bodoh( menurut Hibari) ini, lagi-lagi tangan nya ditahan oleh sebelah tangan Dino.

" Apa mau mu herbivore ?" Katanya penuh penekanan pada kata Herbivore.

" Kau pasti baru pertama kali ke italy. Mau lihat-lihat kota roma bersamaku ? " Kata nya menawarkan dirinya sambil tersenyum. Dino juga tidak tau kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu, padahal mereka baru bertemu.

" Tidak butuh "

" Ayolah kau pasti tidak akan menyesal" ucapnya memohon.

" Tidak" ucapnya dingin.

" Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat yang kau tuju" memohonya nya dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar di sekitarnya, puppy eyes eoh ?

Hibari nampak memikirkan penawaran dari Dino, ia memang tidak tau negara italy ini, jadi apa salah nya menerima tawaran ini.

" Jika kau salah jalan, **Komikorosu!**" Ucapnya dingin.

" Ah benarkah? Baiklah kau tidak akan menyesal! Tapi sebelum aku menemanimu ke tempat tujuan mu, ayo kita disini sebentar di sini" katanya tersenyum cerah lalu melihat jam yang ada di tangan kanan nya.

' Apa lagi sekarang ! ' Seandainya ia tau jalan ke tempat tinggal nya, ia tidak akan meminta orang aneh ini!

Hibari mengikuti orang bodoh ini duduk di pinggir kolam air mancur, melihat orang itu senyum-senyum aneh sangat aneh bagaikan orang bodoh. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar orang ini dengan tonfa nya kalau ia mengingat tonfanya sedang tidak bersama nya saat ini. Ia menyesal menerima usul dari sepupu nya itu.

" Sampai kapan kita menunggu, Herbivore" cukup Hibari tidak suka waktunya kebuang hanya memandang langit cerah dengan matahari terik walaupun tidak menyengat. Orang itu hanya melihat jam nya kembali lalu kembali menatap langit kembali. 'Apa orang ini gila! Dia hanya mengitung angka mundur, aku tidak mengerti!' aura Hibari keluar, batin dan aura nya ingin membunuh orang ini!

" Jika kau hanya -...

_"5" _

"mempermainkan ku-

_"4" _

"Seperti ini Aku ak-

_"3" _

"Akan membunuhmu -

_"2"_

"Sampai matii! " Ucap Hibari meledak, amarahnya keluar! Ia marah besar!, tapi orang itu ..

_**"1, Lihatlah ke langit sekarang**_" katanya menyuruh Hibari.

Awalnya Hibari tidak mau patuh pada perintah Dino, namun ia mendengar suara kepakan burung dara, tidak ribuan burung dara putih berterbangan menghiasi langit biru. Burung dara itu menutupi bulatnya matahari yang cerah dengan sayap mereka, cahaya matahari menembus sayap ribuan burung tersebut dan menjadikan nya bayangan hitam yang justru menjadikan fenomena yang menakjubkan.

Persilangan antara cahaya matahari dan pantulan bayangan itu membuat Hibari menatapnya dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

Ia melihat pemandangan ini berpikir, burung dapat terbang dengan bebasnya, ditemani dengan cahaya matahari membuatnya seakan ingin terbang bersama mereka juga. Benar-benar menakjubkan!

" Kau suka melihatnya?" Dino tau orang di sampingnya kagum dengan peristiwa ini. Setiap setahun sekali di musim panas , para burung dara pasti ke neregi italy untuk mencari tempat yang hangat yang kebetulan bulan ini adalah musim panas.

Hibari tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dino, dia terlalu asyik menonton peristiwa ini sampai ia merasakan seseorang memegang tangan nya kembali, _ia tau siapa ... _

" Sudah puas melihatnya ? " Tanya Dino lagi. Hibari memandang Dino lalu melihat di sekelilingnya. Ia cukup kaget melihat banyak sekali orang yang berada di tempat ini yang juga melihat peristiwa barusan.

" Ayo, ku antarkan. Sekarang kau mau kemana ? " Dino melihat Hibari merongga saku nya dan melihat sebuat kertas tersebut.

" Oh aku tau tempat ini. tidak jauh kok dari sini " syukurlah orang ini tau tempat yang ia tuju. setidaknya Hibari bisa sedikit merasa lega karena Dino tau kemana jalan nya.

Hibari berjalan duluan meninggalkan Dino yang masih melihat kertas itu, karena ia tau Dino akan mengikutinya.

" Hoi, tunggu" katanya menyusul Hibar..

* * *

"Nah kita sudah sampai"

Hibari yang melihat tempat tinggalnya langsung masuk, namun ia merasakan bahunya di pegang oleh Dino dan Dino membalik kan tubuh Hibari . Dino menatap Hibari yang memiliki mata tajam _onyx_ berwarna biru keabuan itu. merasakan getaran aneh di tubuhnya.

" Boleh aku tau siapa nama mu ? "

" Tidak perlu"

"Oh, ayolah aku sudah mengantarmu ketempat tujuan mu. Anggap saja ini sebagai bayaran ku"

Sebelum masuk ke pintu utama Hibari menolehkan kepalanya, dan menyebutkan namanya yang akan selalu di ingat oleh Cavallone ini.

_" Hibari Kyouya " _

setelah mengetahui nama pemuda jepang itu, Dino tersenyum.

Bahkan Dino berpikiruntuk merencana kan bertemu pemuda jepang itu lagi.

" Apa, aku menyukainya? " katanya memegang jidatnya sebelah tangannya lalu menatap langit sore yang sangat terang.

" hime-san tunggu aku, kau akan jadikan kau milik ku!" yah, apa yang tidak mungkin buat Cavallone, seorang pengusaha kaya yang dapat pemimpin perusahaan ternama bahkan pemerintahan pun takluk padanya.

Dan Hibari Kyouya adalah sasaran yang harus Dino dapatkan karena...

.

.

.

_Dino ingin mendapatkan Hibari! Apapun yang terjadi._

_" apakah HIbari akan suka kehadiran Dino ?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_TBC_

_thank yang sudah review. nama ku daehyun. :D  
_

_aku menunggu kalian mereview fanfic abalku ini :3  
_


End file.
